The present invention relates generally to fixtures, methods of making fixtures, and systems employing fixtures that may trap condensation. More particularly, the present invention relates to fixtures that may be formed by molding.
Many air conditioning systems produce condensation that should be vented to the ambient atmosphere so that the humidity of the air conditioned environment may be maintained. Additionally, the condensation venting system should prevent air from the ambient atmosphere from entering the air conditioned environment. Some air conditioning system employ a condensation trap. However, many condensation traps are formed by heating a plastic pipe and bending it into a desired shape. This procedure can be both time consuming and costly.
Therefore a need exists for fixtures and methods of making fixtures that may trap condensation. Additionally, a need exists for systems employing such fixtures.